Turning and Turning
Turning and Turning is the fifth episode of the third season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' thirty-first episode overall. Summary SAMCRO finds out they've been betrayed by Jimmy and the IRA has hidden Abel somewhere in Belfast. The deal for a lighter sentence between ATF Agent Stahl and Gemma fall through. To help his mother, club, and son, Jax conspires with an unlikely source; the MC puts Chucky undercover, and successfully obtain details of the Mayans' heroin dealings with the Aryan Brotherhood in Stockton Prison, enabling SAMCRO to put an end to the Mayans' lucrative business. Plot Gemma wakes up in the hospital to discover she’s been handcuffed to her bed; she’s pissed that Clay and the others kept the situation with Abel a secret. Jax brings his mother up to speed on everything they know about his missing son. She tells them about Maureen Ashby’s phone call; the news comes as a shock considering Jimmy’s assertion that he knows nothing about Abel’s whereabouts. Jax wants to contact Belfast SOA charter president Keith McGee for help, but Clay worries that their old friend may already have chosen to side with the IRA over the MC; he suggests they call Maureen back instead. Later a worried Gemma tells Clay that “if Jax goes to Belfast, stones get unturned.” Jax and some of the Sons go to the Irish pub to confront Luke about what they’ve heard; Jimmy’s right-hand man denies knowing anything about Abel being in Ireland, but promises to check with his boss. Unser visits Gemma; he says under the current conditions he needs to “be a cop” for a while, and will be unable to run interference for the MC. Jax calls Maureen’s store in Belfast, but she isn’t there; he leaves an urgent (and cryptic) message with her daughter Trinity. Juice goes to meet to make a deal with the paranoid "Chicken Man" who lures him inside the van. Inside, Salazar and two other Calaveras jump Juice before stealing his cut. Clay gets word from T.O. about the location of the Mayans’ heroin operation; Jax and some of the guys go to check it out. Gemma talks to Tara; during their conversation Tara confesses she’s six weeks pregnant… adding that no one else knows. Later, Margaret Murphy tells Tara they need her to assist in an emergency surgery; Tara is still apprehensive about returning to work, but Margaret says there’s no one else who can do it. McGee shows up at Ashby’s looking for Maureen, but she’s not there; Trinity tells him about the mysterious call from Charming. Jax, Tig, and the others arrive at a janitorial supply warehouse that is being used as a front by the Mayans to transport their heroin; Tig sneaks in and looks around. He finds some delivery logs, and escapes without major incident. McGee goes to Maureen’s house, and tells her about the phone call from Charming; he suspects it has something to do with Abel. He presses her for info on what she knows about the missing baby; she tells McGee she loves him. She is clearly more scared of what the IRA will do to her if she talks than what he will do if she doesn’t. Her silence speaks volumes. Back at the hospital Tig tells Clay the Mayans have scheduled heroin deliveries to Stockton State Prison‏‎ every week. Maureen returns Jax’s call; Trinity eavesdrops on her mother from the other room. Maureen confirms that Abel is indeed in Belfast, but says she doesn’t know how long he will be safe there. Stahl returns to see Gemma; Clay and Jax are there too. The Fed continues to use Gemma’s precarious situation to level threats against her in the hopes she will turn on the Sons and the gunrunning Irish. As Stahl leaves, Jax follows her outside; he watches as she gets into her own (non-ATF) vehicle. As she pulls away, Jax jots down her license-plate number. Tara cleans up after the surgery; Margaret comes in, and thanks the doctor for her assistance. Clearly the hospital administrator has come to respect and value Tara’s skill; she tells Tara her request for a leave of absence has been denied. Luke and another Irishman load weapons into an SUV; Jax sneaks up on Luke, and gets the drop on him. Jax sticks his gun in Luke’s face and demands to know if Jimmy has Abel; and if so, why? Luke says he doesn’t know anything. Jax shows up at Stahl’s house; the Fed is shocked he’s managed to track her down. Jax says he’s there to make a deal. He says he will give her everything she needs to make a case against Jimmy O’ and the Irish gunrunners: the bust will make her “an ATF legend.” In return he needs her to “slow down” the Sons’ upcoming bail hearing long enough for them to get to Belfast without having “fugitive heat”; he also wants her to recant the false charges she made against Gemma. Clearly Stahl is intrigued by the offer, but remains dubious that Jax would “turn rat” so readily; to prove he is in earnest, he opens the back of the SUV and shows her Luke bound and gagged… along with several duffels of illegal automatic weapons. She’s on board. Church meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Ally Walker as Agent June Stahl *Paula Malcolmson as Maureen Ashby Guest stars *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Andrew McPhee as Keith McGee *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Hector Salazar *Zoe Boyle as Trinity Ashby *Michael Beach as T.O. Cross *David Marciano as Chicken Man *Michael Fairman as Lumpy Feldstein *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Kevin Kearns as Luke Moran *Pamela J. Gray as Agent Amy Tyler *Marcello Thedford as Lander Jackson Co-stars *Chad Guerrero as Pozo *Stacy Hall as Sanwa Sheriff *Ray Chavez Jr. as Warehouse Clerk *Wendy Haines as Nurse *Jimmy Sharp as Irish Thug Featured Music * The Dreadnoughts - "Boneyard" * Flatfoot 56 - "Way of the Sun" * Paul Brady - "Luck of the Draw" 305 Category:Season 3